


Akatsuki: Blood covered Dawn

by Awenseth



Series: Akatsuki - Children of Dawn [11]
Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Adventure, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Drama, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Murderers, Some Humor, Some Romance, Time Travel, Wrong decissions, generations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-18 00:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2328959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awenseth/pseuds/Awenseth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Several after the members of the Akatsuki organization are oficially executed people still remember that faithfull day for since than crual murders are happeing, one more disturbing then the other. In the end the Hokage decides to ask for help from the past to set a stop before more blood gets spilled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Akatsuki: Blood covered Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> The song used here is the Hungarian version of Mozart's song in the musical

_The sun was slowly raising above Konoha painting the sky a deep shade of crimson just as the blood which would be soon spilled on the ground._

_Many people gathered together from the villages in the heart of the city waiting impatiently for the big event to happen which would give them all salvation from the great evil which plagued them since a long time. The Kages of the ninja villages and the Damijos of the countries stood there as the ANBU squad lead by Ibiki appeared dragging the twelve prisoners with them, bodies beaten and full of deep wounds, but heads still held up in pride. After they reached they destination the prisoners were forced to kneel down while the judges read they crimes again before signaling to the Executor to start, but then the Godaime Hokage spoke up._

" _According to the rules of every country is it everyone who is about to get executed is allowed to request a last wish." she spoke in a firm tone ignoring the protests given by the Tsukikage who was rating about 'giving a disgusting freak a last wish', but he shut up after hearing Itachi's growl directed at him._

" _Weary well state your last wish each of you." Ibiki said in an annoyed tone, but there was also respect in his tone then even as many times he had tortured them there was no sound leaving they lips and also not giving him any information's about each others weaknesses. That was something he really valued in a shinobi, loyalty till the end to they comarades._

" _We have only one wish…" said the woman with long blue hair which hung now unkempt down, soft voice hoarse her blue eyes tired, but there was still a faint fire in them._

" _You may state it." Tsunade said as she watched the woman she once met as an innocent orphan girl back in Amegakure, maybe she would have had an other future if they would have taken her with them, but now it was too late._

" _We only wish to sing a song." she said with a kind smile on her lips, startling everyone._

" _A…as you wish…" Tsunade said in a shocked tone._

 _És minden megy tovább,  
Mintha 'misem történt volna!  
Az árvaság vak rémület.  
Büntetés a felnőtt élet.  
_ _A sorsomat most hogy vonszoljam én,_  
egymagam?  


_Pain sung capturing everyone with his voice._

_Egy láthatatlan villanás  
nem vezet már kézenfogva az éj sötét  
és félelmes ölén.  
_ _Most hogy nőjek fel én?_   


_Itachi took over from him while the next parse was sung by Hidan._

_A kérdés csak az:  
Az árnyékom hogy lépjem át?  
A sorsom ellen mit tegyek?  
Hogy törjek szét egy glóriát?  
És felnőtt már is hogy legyek?  
_ _Kérdezni hogy kell annak,_  
ki sejti önmagát?  


_It was now Kakuzu's turn to sing the song._

_És hogy les_ _z szabad,  
ha a saját árnyát sosem lépi át?  
A szép üveggömb összetört,  
nem véd többé gyermek álom  
És száz cserép közt sebzett szívvel állsz  
tétován.  
Ha rád zuhan egy zord világ,  
hogy bírnád el gyönge vállal?  
_ _Átkozódhatsz_  
senki nem felel, de érzed: menni kell.  


_Zetsu's both sides took over noting that no one noticed that the gazes were not looking at the crowd who were fighting they tears._

_A kérdés csak az:_  
Az árnyékom hogy lépjem át?  
A múlttól búcsút hogy vegyek?  
Hogy törjek szét egy glóriát?  
Miért bánt a lelkiismeret?  
Hogy száll az ember,  
ha föld rángatja önmagát?  
És hogy lesz szabad,  
ha a saját árnyát sosem lépi át?  


_Suddenly all of them started singing together._

_Félelem, mely fojtogat.  
Árnyak: /Veled él ez a démon!  
Súlytól görnyed vállam. /Veled él ez a gyermek!  
Faggatózó csend gyötör, /Egyedül neki szolgálsz  
és nincsen válasz arra, hogy miért? /Szabadon sosem enged. __Egyedül csak ő miatta élsz! Veled él ez a démon._  
Rejtőzködő szemek  
de mégis tudom követ. /Veled él ez a gyermek.  
Az árnyékom követ, és érzem,  
hogy egy napon elpusztít még! /Éjjel-nappal hajszol már.  
Árnyak: Az árnyékod hogy léped át?  
A múlttól búcsút hogy veszel?  
A lelkiismeret szavát  
magadban hogyan fojtod el?  
Wolfgang: Kérdezni, kérdezni, kérdezni hogy kell? /Kérdezni hogy kell annak ki sejti önmagát?  


_The people were staring at them silently and later they would call thes the "Akatsuki's swan song"._

_Nézd, hogy lépjem át? /És hogy lesz szabad, ha a saját árnyát sosem lépi át?  
_ _Az árnyékod, hogy léped át?_  
Félek a sorstól /A sorsod ellen mit tehetsz?  
Miért lennék dróton rángó báb? /Hogy törhetsz szét egy glóriát és másik ember hogy lehetsz?  
Hogy éljek így? /Kérdezni hogy kell?  
Hogyan éljek így? /Annak, ki sejti önmagát?  
Nincs válasz: /És saját árnyát  
Árnyékom hogyan lépjem át?! /Nem lépi át!

_As the song ended the blades struck, but there were no cheers only deep silence and the not knowing what terrors they have awakened when spilling the blood of a God…_


End file.
